Happy Birthday, Vegeta
by xSapphire-Catx
Summary: Vegeta's having a horrible day. can Goku cheer him up?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the storyline.

"Vegeta get up now!" screeched Bulma ripping the bed sheets of the Saiyan prince, exposing his nearly naked body.

"What is it now, onna?" grumbled Vegeta getting out of bed. The bedside clock read 6.00 am. "Why did you wake me up this early?"

"Because I'm have a party for some important clients today and I don't want you to mess it up," spoke Bulma folding her arms.

Vegeta growled at her. He noticed a clean, pressed tux, white shirt and black shoes at the foot of the bed. "You not going to make me wear that are you?" he snapped pointing to the items.

"Of course I am," snapped Bulma "I want you to presentable towards the cliental when they get here and if you don't behave I'll shut off the Gravity Room permanently. Got it?

"Got it," whispered Vegeta knowing he had be defeated.

"Good," said Bulma cheerfully walking out of the room.

Rolling his eyes Vegeta walked into the bathroom to shower. "Stupid woman treating _me_, the Prince of all Saiyans, like that. It's outrageous!" he yelled.

After he finished he dressed himself in his usual training clothes. "Hope Kakarotto's about because I really need to blow off some steam. That onna just had to plan a stupid business party on today of all days," he sighed taking off in the direction of Goku's home.

You see what nobody knew was that today was Prince Vegeta's birthday.

"Kakarotto where are you, you third class baka?" shouted Vegeta landing in front of the Son house. Goku appeared a split second in front of him as he landed. The younger, larger Saiyan smiled at Vegeta.

"Good morning Vegeta," greeted Goku giving Vegeta a hug. "Great day isn't it?"

"Get off me you baka," groaned Vegeta pushing Goku off him "No today is not a great day, I just came here to spar that's all."

"Okay then let's go Vegeta," grinned Goku as they both took off to a remote area to spar.

After countless hours of punches and kicks Vegeta finally called it to quit for the day, but Goku wasn't finished.

"It's still early Vegeta," whined Goku "Why can't we train more?"

"Because Kakarotto, that blue haired harpy friend of yours is having a gathering of 'business' at her place and she expects me to be there," growled Vegeta clenching his fists.

"Is that all that's got ya down Vegeta?" asked Goku cocking his head to one side in confusion.

Vegeta sighed he just couldn't keep this from the only one he trusted. "No Kakarotto it's not the only thing that is bothering me," he whispered turning to Goku. "You see today also happens to be the day of my birth."

"Oh so it's your birthday today, Vegeta?" squealed Goku "That must be so exciting for you."

"It use to be. You see back on the home-planet there would be a feast, drinking and dancing when the royals birthday was celebrated," he sighed reaching into his outfit, he pulled out a gold pendant "This was given to me by my mother on my first birthday before she was killed on a mission for Freeza, it's all I have left of my home."

"Vegeta. . ." whispered Goku looking at the older Saiyan with sorrow.

"Is that too much to ask for? A simple gathering of family and friends to celebrate today?" sobbed Vegeta wrapping his arms round his chest. "But I'm just denying myself the truth. Everyone but you hates my guts and wants to see me dead.

Goku stepped forward and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder hoping to help the depress prince.

"Look it getting late and I have to go," he said taking off "See ya around Kakarotto."

"Goodbye Vegeta, my prince" he whispered watching Vegeta fly back to West city. "There must be something I can do for him."

"Thank you for inviting us to this amazing banquet Ms. Briefs," commented a podgy man in a suit as he set his knife and fork down on the plate.

"Thank you for coming today," smiled Bulma wiping her mouth with her napkin.

Vegeta scowled from where he was standing. Bulma had told them that _he_ was her bodyguard and nothing more. For the last few hours he watched them discuss deals and plans for their business together. He was bored out of his mind and wanted out of there as soon as possible.

"I hope we'll be discussing further plans soon," spoke a middle-aged brown haired business woman getting up from the table. "But please leave your bodyguard here, he gives me the creeps," she shivered looking at Vegeta.

"Oh don't worry I will next time," laughed Bulma escorting the group out.

Vegeta was dumb-struck. That wetch had tricked him into getting dressed in this monkey suit for nothing. His birthday was completely dashed by her selfish greed. How could this end?

When Bulma opened the door it revealed Goku standing there dressed in his Saiyan armour holding something in his arms. The group, including Vegeta, were shocked to see this strange man standing there before them.

"Sir, who are you?" a elderly man demanded. Goku shot the man a cold glare that shut him up.

"I'm here to see Prince Vegeta," Goku spoke in a tone similar to his father's. The group wondered who he was talking about. Goku pushed them out of the way and marched over to Vegeta. Kneeling down in front of Vegeta he held up the item he was carrying.

"Your Majesty, I wish you great tidings on today of days," he spoke unwrapping the item to reveal Saiyan armour, boots, gloves, outfit, a red cape and a gold crown. "Allow me to present you with a token of my loyalty to you my prince."

"My love. . ." he whispered, but only Vegeta heard him whisper that last part.

Vegeta smiled at him trying not to cry in font of those fat-cats as he accepted the gift. "Thank you Kakarotto my loyal servant," he spoke loud enough for them to hear. "And thank you with all my heart," he whispered to Goku.

"This is only but a small portion of what I have planned for today Prince Vegeta," said Goku standing up. "Please change out of those rags and in to your rightful attire, so I may show you the rest.

"Of course Kakarotto," replied Vegeta walking out of the room to change into his rightful clothes. After he left Goku turned to the slack-jawed group at the door, the looks on their faces were priceless.

"He-he's a. . " stammered the woman leaning against the door in shock. The group turned to Bulma with anger in their eyes. None of them were pleased to hear such important information. "Did you know about this?"

"Of course she knew. She was the one bought Prince Vegeta as a servant years before," injected Goku glaring at Bulma. "Our home planet was destroyed years ago when we were just children, our people sold as slaves to other planets for profit. I managed to escape and tried desperately to search for my people but they had either died of hunger or were killed by their 'masters' my family included." He hung his head in moaning. "She bought the prince as a servant first, but when her lover cheated on her she used him to satisfy her lustful passions and as a result produced two weak whelps who wanted nothing to do with him as a father."

The group look at Bulma with disgust and loathing. Bulma became fearful about what they thought about her. She tried to explain to them that was all a mistake and nothing but lies.

"What about the things he said about your kids?" asked the podgy man catching Bulma off guard.

"Well, yeah it's true that my ex-boyfriend cheated on me and that I had Trunks and Bura outside marriage, but I didn't seduce Vegeta into it. He came by his own free will," stammered Bulma.

"Yeah right," came Vegeta's voice. Vegeta was now dressed in his royal robes, the crown sat round his head fitting perfectly. "When both those brats were born you removed not just their tails but their Saiyan Pride as well. You never allow the boy to train to control his power and the girl is no more than a carbon copy of you: a weak little minx who doesn't like to fight," he spat glaring at Bulma.

Goku stepped towards Vegeta offering his hand. "Come my prince," said Goku. Vegeta took Goku's hand allowing the larger saiyan to lead him outside to the front yard.

"See ya around wetch," he spat at Bulma before turning to Vegeta. "Shall we?" he asked smiling.

"We shall," replied Vegeta blushing.

Goku put his two fingers to his forehead and teleported them to their location. After they left the business clients looked at Bulma with pure poison.

"Consider this deal and all future deals revoked," hissed the woman as she and her comrades walked away from a very pale Bulma.

Arriving at their location Goku placed a blindfold over Vegeta's eyes, saying it was a surprise.

"You're really gonna like it I promise," he whispered into Vegeta's ear. They walked for a few minutes before Goku announced they've arrived. Removing the blindfold revealed Goku's old home but it had been done up to look like a place fit for royalty.

"It's not much but it home," said Goku leading Vegeta inside to the kitchen where a huge feast was set out for them. All kinds of food and drink were arranged before them with two candles lit in the middle.

"Did you do this all yourself?" asked Vegeta bewilded by the scene before him.

"Yep took me a while to find the best meat and the freshest vegetables there was," exclaimed Goku "I wanted it to be perfect for you."

They sat down to eat. The food was delicious and the wine was sweet, things were going well. After dinner Goku took Vegeta outside, placing a small device on the ground. The device started up and began to play a sweet but energetic tune. Vegeta recognised it as music played during Saiyan Celebrations.

They both started to dance as the music played, their moves similar to their fighting styles. When the music stopped they went back into the house and curled up in front of the fire together.

"This was a great birthday Kakarotto," sighed Vegeta nuzzling into Goku's chest.

"It's not over yet," said Goku holding out a velvet box in his hand. He opened it to reveal a ring with and onyx jewel surrounded by diamonds. "Vegeta will you be my mate?"

Vegeta stared at the ring then at Goku completely shocked. "What about that she-demon that calls herself your wife?" he asked.

"There never was any chemistry between us. She tricked me into marrying her in the first place and by human law it is 'til death do us part' and I've died several times," explained Goku slipping the ring on to Vegeta's finger. "So will you?"

Vegeta looked at the ring sparkling in the light of the fire. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed Goku fully on the lips.

"I will," he replied snuggling into Goku's body "Thank you, Kakarotto."

"You're welcome Vegeta," soothed Goku "This shall be our permanent home now."

As the fire began to die Goku noticed that Vegeta had fallen asleep on top of him. Lifting the prince up Goku carried him into the bedroom where he took off his royal armour, boots and gloves but kept the ring on. He placed Vegeta gently on the bed before undressed himself and climbed in with him.

He pulled up the sheets round them, stroking Vegeta's hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday and good night, my love."


End file.
